


What Do You Want

by iloveeverythingwaytoomuch



Series: Harry Potter Smut [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Deep Throating, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, James doesn’t like it up the ass and thats ok, James is demi, Light Drinking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Remus may be a dom but even he can't help but get weepy when he thinks of his friends, Rough Sex, THESE IDIOTS LOVE EACH OTHER AND THEY ARE ALSO LIKE….JUST REALLY HOT OK, Threesome - M/M/M, my favorite tbh, talk of jily, vigorous enthusiastic consent, wolfstar, wolfstarbuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveeverythingwaytoomuch/pseuds/iloveeverythingwaytoomuch
Summary: “I think you typically end up doing what you want your partner to do in bed.”Sirius has some opinions on that. Neither James nor Sirius were ever ones to stand down from a dare.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/James Potter
Series: Harry Potter Smut [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1328477
Comments: 4
Kudos: 185





	What Do You Want

Remus didn’t _mean_ to say it. It was two - no maybe three solid swigs of Dragon Barrel Brandy from Sirius’s flask with a much too large extension charm and it forced its way out of his mouth. 

“I think you typically end up doing what you want your partner to do in bed.” 

It was a Hogsmead night and although the Marauders rarely missed a chance to wreak havoc among the wizarding streets of Diagon Alley, there had been a revelation. James wanted to talk about a specific someone who may or may not have told someone who told Sirius that she did indeed want to date another certain someone. That and Peter had a date with Emmeline, well deserved after the months of devastatingly innocent flirting between the two. The rest of the boys would not let him stay in the dorms after the date had _finally_ been confirmed.

This is how they’d started talking about communicating; people who lack and people who can’t and so on. This whole game of pass the owl had turned into James wondering what else Lily was keeping to herself. Remus really couldn’t remember who brought Sirius’s flask to the mix. It had a way of turning everything dirty. James gave him a look like he was planning his next dungbomb location. 

“What do you like?” He asked and deliberately eyed Sirius down as he did.

Sirius - never the man to stand down and in a bit of an inebriated mindset - tentatively glanced at his boyfriend before replying. “I like deep throating.” Remus choked on his sip of brandy; he thought they’d start with his need for attention. But then again his love of gagging did seem like a punch to the gut in the beginning.

James on the other hand never broke eye contact. He laughed. “You, what? Wish someone else would-” Sirius eyed him innocently and Remus smacked him. 

“I think I’m a little drunk, what about you Pads.” Remus reminded them: “we’re just talking.” He couldn't tell if he was directing the comment more to Sirius or the stirring in his trousers. James doesn’t blink. Why would he? He’s never backed down before when faced with a dare from Sirius. It's almost as if Remus could feel the tension between them in his chest and something stirs in Remus’s stomach and a truly nefarious thought occurs to him. Why was he trying to stop them? Sirius never backed down. It was truly something Remus loved and hated about the man he’d chosen to fall for. And yet. He’d always kept tight lipped about his desire for James. Even though Remus knew the taller man had an effect on him. 

**_***_ **

_Remus had been the first to bring it up. One day after a rather vicious quidditch win had prompted James into a celebratory mood. He had ripped his shirt with his bare hands. Remus had looked, of course he’d looked. James was lean and firm and somehow it was wholesome and the most obscene thing Remus had ever seen. Maybe it was the comparison to his own scrawny form, or the fact that immediately his mind thought of Sirius’s effortless beauty and James lithe strength battling it out. In bed._

_It had taken James three? fire whiskeys before James began The Talk. The talk he always thought was necessary when he’d entered full on mom mode. He was protective of them, they all knew this. “It doesn’t matter to me,” he would start. “I love you both no matter who you want.”_

_“What if we wanted him.” He’d whispered it - thank Merlin - but Sirius had heard him and nearly broken his neck to turn and stare at him._

_James continued to rant on about how his family was fortunate to get out of the trappings of Pure Blood misery- no offense Sirius. But he had to share what he’d been able to glean from the whole thing. Don’t take things for granted. For some reason, that night, he’d leaned a little too close to Sirius when he’d said it. Sirius with nearly a bottle in him couldn’t hide the blush that sprang up across his cheeks when he realized. He nodded along helplessly hanging on every word Prongs spoke._

_Later, when Sirius had sobered up. They were snogging the living daylights out of each other. Remus, with a hand on Sirius’s cock through his slacks, had whispered: “James is a good looking bloke isn’t he.” He watched Sirius face. “Never really noticed until tonight.” He lied._

_Sirius did his best to hide the way his body went stiff and then melted into the welcoming touch. “Seen one chest hair and we’re hard for our star player, are we?” He joked but his cock twitched._

_Remus laughed. “Not quite. I’ve just noticed that you’ve been looking too. It’s alright, Pads.” Sirius looked up as if to really check if it was, reading Remus’s face with such scrutiny. Remus unbuttoned Sirius’s trousers when he was distracted and plunged his hand into his pants. The gasp that left his lips was glorious. “Tell me your Prongs fantasy.”_

_Sirius shook his head and whined. He bucked into Remus’s hand. Remus wasn’t sure if it was a line he was crossing or something Sirius was afraid to speak into existence. Either way he was sure Sirius would tell him if he went too far. Boundaries, boundaries, boundaries. Remus had stressed from the start._

_“Do you want to see him on his knees?” Sirius’s high pitched cry only spurred him on. “You want to see Prongs’s lips around your perfect cock?” Sirius was breathing hot and hard against his neck. “You want to lick him open until he moans for you.” Sirius shook his head at that and grabbed at anything he could reach, Remus’s neck, his bicep, his hair. Remus really loved taking Sirius apart like this. “For me?” Sirius nodded, eyes tightly shut and hands finally resting around Remus’s waist. He kneaded the scar on Remus’s side that had the wolf positively hissing into his mouth._

_“Don’t stop Moony. Please.”_

_Remus couldn’t tell if he meant his hand on Sirius’s cock or the Prongs talk. Either way this was the most helpless he’d ever seen Sirius and he was nowhere near stopping. Not if he could hear these noises again. The mewling alone was sending his stomach flipping._

_“Want me to lay Prongs out like I do you? You want to see my cock stretching his virgin hole.” Sirius clutched desperately to his collar then, breathing impossibly hot breath over it and sending goosebumps sprawling across Remus’s skin. “You want to lick his pretty cock while I fill him up?” Remus grinned. The image scarred his eyelids. “Want me to push him into you while he whines your name?” Sirius was moaning now, loud and right into Remus’s collarbone. It sent brilliant shivers down his entire body. Remus would put money on his boyfriend being part Veela because he was practically glowing. How had Remus ever gotten so lucky? If Sirius ever found out the power he had over his mates, they would all be done for._

_Sirius mumbled something between moans and it was so hot Remus had to ask him to repeat it. “I’m close, Moons. Please.” Remus pulled at Sirius’s clothes then and nearly ripped his pants off him. Sirius helped, his eyes never leaving Remus’s face. Remus sped up his movements and Sirius looked like he was going to cry._

_“I think you want to come down James’s throat as we fill him up. Together.”_

_That was it. Sirius was nearly screaming as he came, Remus still breathing hard at the images he’d described nearly followed but at the wherewithal to hold back just a little while longer._

_That’s how it had started. It wasn’t every time they were intimate that they thought about putting their hands all over their best friend. But it was enough that it had definitely become a pattern. Each time Remus would muse about what Sirius wanted to do and each time Sirius would remain tight lipped. Until he was coming with their names on his beautiful mouth._

**_*****_ **

“Of course we’re just talking.” Sirius said, sitting back into Remus’s side. He leant his head against Remus’s neck, intentionally leaning on a mark he’d left there not two days ago. Remus, who was becoming impossibly hot, looked between them.

“Prongs is strictly into,” he watched James for a breath. “Redheads anyway.”

“Not just girls.” James said before he caught the end of Remus’s comment. Remus imagined he could feel Sirius’s heart rate pick up. James coughed. Remus elbowed Sirius who refused to look at him. 

“What was-?” Sirius asked but about midway through the realization hit him in the gut. James fiddled with a tassel on the armchair. James Potter did not back down. _Especially_ when egged on by Sirius. They were unstoppable. Which came in handy when Remus needed it. 

“He said it's not just girls for Prongs. I believe.” Remus grinned. He wanted to reach into Sirius’s trousers. He wanted to show James _how hard_ he made Sirius. 

James sighed but when he looked up his eyes were determined. “Nope.”

Remus had to stop and remind himself where this conversation started. He was not going to start something on shakey, _horny_ ground. He stood and they both watched him hungrily. Momentarily he forgot himself, transfixed as they nearly eye fucked him from head to toe. He was nearly salivating before he again remembered himself. 

“ _Communication_.” He managed through the haze of lust in the air. “The topic of the night.”

“Right.” James followed Remus up. Sirius made a sound somewhere between a strangled cry and an actual moan. James was hard and _holy mother of Merlin,_ he was big. Not as big as Remus though, something inside him whispered. 

“What do you want?” Remus asked James. Sirius was the last to stand and came up right behind Remus to nibble at his earlobe. Remus huffed out a soft moan - this would only make it harder to concentrate - but supposed that was better than jumping James. Sirius ground down against Remus, just out of view of James. 

James eyed Remus. “I want to try.” He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Remus tilted his head. “Try…?”

“D-deepthroating.”

Sirius froze by his side. The butterflies in Remus’s stomach turned into a drumline. Somehow Remus found the words to reply. 

“A- are you sure, James.” He’d used his proper name so as to let James know that this was something they were taking seriously. He glanced at Sirius who looked like he might hex him if he did anything other than facilitate this. “We were _just talking_. You don’t have to do anything.” Sirius grunted quietly but nodded reassuringly. 

James looked between the two of them and scratched the back of his head. The pose pulled his bicep into view. “I’ve been thinking about...um, something like this for a while.” Sirius made a noise like he’d swallowed his tongue. James pulled the shirt over his head.

“Ok.” Remus said quietly. Then again as if to steady himself. “Ok. Prongs.” His smile turned cruel. He stepped to the side. “Have at him.” James looked between the two of them all at once completely lost. Remus had the urge to cup his cheek and guide him safely from the room but he’d never wanted to see anything more in his life. 

For a long moment nobody moved. Then Sirius whined and Remus realized they would just sit there and let their brains melt if it were up to them. 

Remus pushed Sirius’s shoulder and he took his cue, sitting back down on the sofa and unbuckling his trousers. When James looked at Remus it was all wide brown eyes and a trusting, conspiratory grin. Remus smiled back and reached up to card his fingers through James’s hair. James tilted his head into it. Then Remus pulled him down into a kiss. It was soft at first, tight lips but leading hands and soft moans opened them up. Skin against skin and a loud moan could be heard behind him and he knew Sirius had started without them. Before long Remus knew what James tasted like and that more than anything might have been the hottest thing he’d ever done.

But then James got to his knees and Remus knew that he’d never been more wrong. What was yet to come flashed before his eyes and he reached for his own cock. James settled in between Sirius’s open legs and helped him shimmy out of his trousers. Remus sat next to Sirius, the whole time keeping his hand in James hair to calm him. James licked his lips at the sight of Sirius’s perfect cock. Sirius was smaller than either he or Remus, but it was somehow the most beautiful cock he’d ever seen. James shewed Sirius’s hand away and placed them on his shoulders. 

James stopped and looked up at them. “You two…” he started and stopped swallowing loudly. “You mean so much to me you know that?” Remus snorted and Sirius grabbed the base of his cock. They looked at each other and laughed. 

“Prongs...if you’re drunk this doesn’t happen.” This time Sirius sounded so resolute, so sure of the situation Remus could have forgotten he had his hand on an aching erection.

James laughed. “That’s not it at all.” He sighed and ran his hand along Sirius’s stomach. “If I’m...overstepping or not even that- if perhaps this is a one time thing about fantasies? I’m ok with that. I think maybe we should establish that first?”

And there he was, the James that had attracted Remus to this band of idiots in the first place. James who always had something to say and always had someone else on his mind. James whose ability to spot wet eyes from thirty paces and garner a laugh even from the most melancholy atmosphere. James Potter who learned from his mother early on that asking for help was not only encouraged but necessary. Their Prongs was unlike anyone Remus has ever met. And he loved him for it.

“This is whatever you want it to be.” Remus said, looking to Sirius for confirmation. 

Sirius spent a sideways glance between his red swollen cock and James’s face before nodding. “We’re ok with whatever happens. If you wake up tomorrow thinking this is one big mistake then we never talk about it again.”

James flushed. “I wouldn’t.”

“No,” Remus agreed.

James leaned down, apparently satisfied and Sirius yelped. James put his lips around the tip of Sirius’s sensitive head. He sucked hard and pulled up to look at Remus. “How does he smell so _good_?”

“It's the veela in him.”

Sirius reached towards Remus, grabbed hold of his chin and pulled him close. “I’m _not_ veela.” He kissed him, languid lips and strong jaw and teeth. Sirius pulled away. “None of this charm is magical.” He winked. James sighed. They were beautiful together. He said as much. Sirius cupped his cheek with the hand not currently holding onto his boyfriend. James dipped his head down again, running his tongue along the shortening foreskin. Remus gazed as James slid down Sirius’s cock like he’d done it a million times. Then he pulled up rather quickly and sat back. Sirius watched him with an amused smile and tilted his head to the side. James pulled a short curly hair from his mouth and made a face. 

Remus laughed and looked up to Sirius. His face was flushed, somehow turned on by James and his desire to at least _try_. Remus knew that look. Before anyone could say anything Sirius slid off the sofa and kissed James. He licked into his mouth and hummed softly. James let it all happen, hands roaming wherever they could reach. Finally they found the swell of his ass and James squeezed. Sirius pulled back with a gasp. He grabbed hold of James’s hips and spun them so he could place James on the sofa and kneel between his legs. “I think Remus’s theory is bullshit.” He said quietly. He yanked at his trousers and pants in one solid motion and began stroking James. 

Remus raised an eyebrow. Since James seemed to lose the ability to talk with a hand on his dick, Remus helped Sirius get to his point. “How’d you figure.” He reached out to run his fingers through Sirius’s hair. The man nearly mewled at the touch. 

“Because if I can’t get my mouth on this beautiful cock, I might just die.” He licked the head and stared up at James. “Plus, you’re all teeth.” Remus looked to James as if he were about to dole out some detention he expected no one to follow through with.

James nearly choked as Sirius took him into his mouth. Remus leaned in to watch, he was suddenly aware of how distracted he’d been when Sirius was sucking cock. Of course, it was probably something to do with whatever made James suck his lip into his mouth like that. But Sirius genuinely looked happy on his knees. He looked like he was meant for it, like he could come right there for the two of them, with James’s cock in his mouth. Remus tightened his grip in Sirius’s hair creating a chain reaction of sorts. Sirius moaned and tilted his head sideways, James buldged against his cheek and Remus couldn’t help but touch. Feel the hot throb of James through the side of Sirius’s face. Remus pulled again and Sirius moaned as he was pulled over to kiss Remus. For a second he thought he could taste James in his mouth. Before long Sirius was pulling back, not fully- not until Remus would let him, but definitely with something else on his mind.

Remus let go of his hair and chuckled. “Oh go on then.” James stared open mouth while he watched. Sirius's eyes went wide at the prospect of going back to James cock. 

James turned to Remus but the look on his face was something else entirely. “Perfect.” Sirius was going down on him again. He took half James’s length and looked up. James watched, sucking his lip into his mouth when Sirius pulled up with a pop. Sirius looked at Remus and nodded towards James. Remus understood and pulled James’s focus. 

“Prongs….look at me.” James took very long to turn, like the air was suddenly too thick to move through. “James. Stop biting your lip.” Remus ran his thumb along James’s chin and pulled lightly until his jaw unclenched and he did as he was told. Remus grinned. “Good boy. Wouldn’t want you biting it off.”

James waded through his thoughts slowly. “What?” The half broken off cry sent Remus throbbing deep in his gut. Sirius had taken James to the hilt. He wasn’t as big as Remus but he wasn’t small by any means. Sirius gagged and James’s hands snapped to his head, soft, unsure. Remus followed the motion, placing his hand over James’s to grab a fistful of hair. Then Remus was pushing on James’s hand and Sirius was making _amazing_ wet noises like nothing James had ever heard before. Sirius groped James’s thigh but did not tap out. Remus watched carefully, he knew exactly what signs to look for. Like he could _hear_ what Sirius needed. 

“He likes it.” Sirius patted James’s hip softly and Remus pulled him up. Sirius looked absolutely debauched. His lips were rubbed red from being kissed and stretched. He looked blissed out and he was glistening with sweat. There was a string of precome stretching from his perfect swollen lips to the end of James’s cock. He smiled at them and nuzzled into Remus’s hand that was still in his hair. “Ready?” Remus asked. Sirius nodded and then Remus was pushing again. 

“I’m…” James was losing his mind. The feeling of Sirius’s throat tightening around his dick, the reverberation of the humming that came from deep in his chest. “Sirius.” The un-fucking-believable thing that Sirius kept doing with his tongue. “I’m gonna… _oh._ ”

“No, not yet.” Remus said, pulling Sirius off of him. Sirius whined and Remus kissed him. This time he was sure he tasted James. He licked Sirius clean and then sucked on his lip. Sirius moaned softly. He stretched out for Remus, waiting for him to take what he wanted. James watched, the look in Remus’s eye was almost hotter than the insane blow job he’d just had. “Come here.” He said, it was soft but clearly an order.

Sirius pulled himself into Remus’s lap and let him mark up the side of his neck with soft bites and drawn out hickies. James noticed that there were old marks all over Sirius, having looked at him properly for the first time. Healing mouth shaped bruises littered Sirius’s entire body. Sirius’s eyes nearly rolled back into his head as Remus sucked on the spot right below his ear. The noise he made was down right pornagraphic. 

“What do you like, Moons?” James was surprised his voice came out as normal as it did while watching his best friends do _that_.

Sirius’s eyes snapped open. “He likes to mark…” he said, whimpering as Remus sunk his teeth into the abused flesh. “And _fuck_.” Remus’s eyes were dark when he looked at James again. James raised his eyebrows. 

“It's alright if you’re not ready for that, James.” It wasn’t quite a dare. It almost sounded like Remus could order him if he wanted to. But he wouldn’t. James wasn’t sure what was hotter, the idea that he desperately wanted to do anything Remus told him or the fact that Remus was much more intent on making him as comfortable as possible. James suddenly grabbed the base of his cock and thought of Madame Hooch, McGonagall, an away game referee; anyone who had the power to take away his broom. The least sexy thing he could think of.

“I think I want it.”

Remus grinned and nodded to Sirius. “Our Prongs gets what he wants. Help me prep him, will you, Pads?” Sirius looked absolutely pleased with himself as he helped maneuver James onto his back and fully remove his clothes. Remus cast a nonverbal cleaning spell which had James gasping and then another spell into Sirius’s hand that he couldn’t see. 

“ _Breath_ , Prongs. It's not going to be good at first.” Sirius said and grazed a finger over his hole. “But then it will be _marvelous._ ” He watched James until he nodded and pushed a finger in. James's lungs just about dropped out of his chest at the stretch. It wasn’t painful but it was at once unfamiliar. James was accustomed to unfamiliar, having created a band of marauders from the misfits of Hogwarts. So he pushed through the awkwardness, figuring Sirius loved this so there must be something good on the other side. Sirius pushed another finger in, James could see the use of stretching but he really just wanted to feel good. He pushed down on Sirius’s fingers and Sirius couldn't help but smirk. 

“He’s impatient.” James looked up to see Remus. He was fully naked and watching them, stroking himself slowly. There was no rush to his movements, no urgency. Somehow it made James want to make him feel good more. For some reason it made James regretful. It felt like Remus was holding back for some reason, forgoing his own pleasure for the two of them. James had made a pact with himself long ago that he wouldn’t allow Remus to hold back anymore.

 _“Very sweet. I’m not...just wait.”_ His best friend’s voice sounded in his head, although James was sure he didn’t see his mouth move. 

“Legilimency, really how is that fair?”

Remus shrugged. “Pads goes a little nonverbal sometimes.” 

Sirius slipped a third finger into James and piped up, “it can be very helpful.” He curled a finger at just the right angle and James nearly shouted, pulling up to look. Sirius had one eyebrow quirked up and winked at him before curling his fingers again. 

“Merlin’s _balls,_ Pads _._ ” He laughed breathily.

“Just wait till Moony’s is doing it.” Sirius kissed his hip. “Like 100 times better.” James grabbed Sirius’s hair and pulled him so he was draped over his body. He kissed him. Sirius took his other hand and firmly grasps their cocks together. James inadvertently pulled his hair and Sirius cried out into his mouth. He remembered himself and pulled again, this time to watch the expression on Sirius’s face. 

Another pair of hands took hold of Sirius and helped him off James so softly you would imagine he was made of glass. Sirius was helped to his feet and Remus kissed him just as soft. “You did so well.” Sirius hummed in response. He put his hand on Sirius’s shoulder and slowly pushed till he was on his knees. Sirius looked up at him and opened his mouth obediently. Remus rested the head of his cock on Sirius’s tongue and glanced at James. “He’s so beautiful, isn’t he.” James just nodded, completely tongue tied by the sight of them.

Remus pushed into his boyfriend's mouth and it felt like everything was going in slow motion. Sirius gripped Remus’s thighs, nails digging in. Remus took a handful of hair and used it as leverage to face fuck his boyfriend. Sirius gagged but kept his grib steady. Spit dripped from his mouth as he hung on for dear life. Enjoying the feeling of being _full_. Remus pulled out and put his thumb where his cock just was. “So good for me.” Sirius nodded, eyes spacey. “One more.” Sirius made eye contact and sucked on the digit in his mouth. Remus gripped the hand in his hair tightly and pulled back. The way Sirius’s throat was bared, and open and ready to be used. The next thing he knew his nose was touching Remus’s abdomen and he was choking on every breath. His nails dug into Remus’s thighs. James almost said something, but he saw the look on Sirius’s face. That boy really did like to push himself. Remus pulled him off and told him to stay where he was. Sirius smiled and used the wet from his mouth to slick up his cock. 

Remus turned to James, his eyes light. James looked him up and down. “And I thought Moony gave you those scars,” he said motioning to the nail tracks across this upper thigh. Remus winked at him. Then he motioned for James to move up the sofa so there was room for him. Remus knelt between his knees. He beamed at James and James thought that he would do anything to keep that smile on Remus’s face. 

“You can always change your mind.” Remus said, as he stroked himself up using Sirius’s spit. James suddenly felt weak as the rest of the blood left his brain. He nodded, suddenly finding words a chore. 

Remus paused, clearly looking for something more concrete. 

“I want this, Remus.” James reached down to finger himself and he moaned softly. 

“Please fuck me.” Remus and James froze. They turned to Sirius. Sirius and James had spoken at the same time. This had been the most consistent part of Sirius’s fantasies and Remus was acutely aware of how it was affecting his boyfriend. 

“I haven’t forgotten about you, Pads.” Remus said motioning towards the man. “Help me with this first.” Sirius took the hand Remus offered and knelt down by the side of the sofa. Remus lined himself up and pushed, slowly. James gasped at the stretch. Sirius watched the two of them, eyes wide and mouth nearly watering.

“So hot,” he whispered, as if there wasn’t enough air for him to say it outloud. 

“Wait, wait wait.” James pushed Remus back, softly but forcefully. 

Remus and Sirius shared a worried look. Remus pulled out and James sat up. He hunched his shoulders and watched them for just a moment before shaking his head. “I’m sorry.” 

“Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for.” He looked at Sirius who nodded emphatically. “Are you ok? Is there something wrong?”

James shook his head again. “Nothing wrong, Moons.” He winced. “I just...don’t like it. I really like you and you’re really hot. And I definitely liked it when Pads...well. I thought hey- I’ll try going all the way, Pads really likes it and we usually like the same things. It just...feels uncomfortable? I’m not saying you’re doing it wrong. It just doesn’t feel right- I guess…to me. Sorry.”

Remus tried to hide his amused smile. “You have nothing to be sorry about. In fact, I’m proud of you.”

“You...are?”

Remus smiled softly. “I’d be a massive hypocrite if I stopped caring about what you wanted as soon as I was getting what I wanted.” He reached for James’s face and rubbed his thumb over his cheek. “Why don’t you and pads head upstairs. I’ll...clean up and meet you there in a moment.”

James, who half expected Remus to get upset, suddenly remembered himself. The three of them were still on the sofa in the Common Room. Their clothes strung out across the floor and the roaring fire lighting up their indecencies for all the portraits to see. They had only managed to not get caught by a student by the grace of Merlin. Sirius grabbed James’s hand and pulled him up the stairs to their dorm. Remus sat there for a minute and listened to the crackling of the fire and his own pulse racing.

He smiled softly and collected their uniforms from the floor. A younger woman winked at him from above the fireplace and he hastily pulled on his pants. He nodded and headed for the stairs. Before he even saw them he heard his friends. They were laughing. Remus opened the door to their dorm, wondering for a moment if they’d lost all their momentum. 

James and Sirius were wrestling on the bed, Remus dropped his arm full of clothes and watched James hold Sirius down and kiss him. Sirius’s muffled moan was enough to remind Remus what he’d been waiting for all night long. Sirius pushed until he was on top again and slid down James to sit between his legs. Sirius looked up when he heard the door latch behind Remus. James reached out to him, both sporting wide smiles brimming with a calm cheeriness. 

Remus couldn’t help but think of James’s influence on him. How the slightest idea of acting on his feelings and desires used to be terrifying. But James waited and coaxed and pulled until Remus told him what he really wanted. He was so used to stifling what he really wanted lest it be used to find out something much worse. Even people who knew, like his parents or his doctor never really spoke about his lycanthropy. His parents kept a tight lip as though they could forget the iron cages with six year old sized dents or the constant threat of registration. 

James was never like that. Whether it was the only child aspect or the complete disregard for the posh entitled pureblood society, James was pure and his search for knowledge was endless. He used that to shed a light on everything. When Remus clearly wanted to spend time with them but refused to get close, James refused to take no for an answer. Instead focusing on his time in the hospital once a month. Then when he did end up stumbling on the truth he wouldn’t shut up about it. 

“Remus?” James’s voice snapped him back to reality. He looked up at the two boys on his bed, still smiling although a little more cautiously. Sirius made his way over to him. He put his hand on Remus’s cheek.

“Hey…” Remus smiled and leaned down to kiss him. “You’re with us. We love you.”

“I was just thinking.”

“Dangerous,” James said with a chuckle.

“Sometimes,” Remus agreed.

Sirius watched his boyfriend, looking for answers. Remus patted his shoulder and smiled reassuringly. Once he was satisfied, Sirius reached into Remus’s pants. Remus raised an eyebrow but didn’t stop him. He leaned down and kissed him again, this time holding him in place. He felt Sirius hum in pleasure as his hands raked across his scalp. Sirius stroked him.

Remus could hear James's approval even from across the room, if the slick slide of a lubed up hand was anything of an indication. He moaned softly and Remus pulled on Sirius’s hair. Sirius moaned and grinned devilishly. “And he’s back.” Sirius laughed and Remus smacked his ass. Sirius led him back to the bed. “You know, I think everyone has been had tonight…” He eyed James. “Except for me.”

James reached for them as they made their way to the bed. Sirius kept Remus’s hand tight in his own. James made to get off as there wasn’t enough room for the three of them but Sirius reached for his ankle.

“Stay.” James did as he was told. Sirius knelt on to the bed in front of him. He pushed James’s knees off the sides so he could practically sit in his lap. He took hold of James’s cock while Remus pressed his whole body against Sirius’s back. “My turn.” Sirius growled and turned his head to let Remus lick into his mouth. 

James moaned. “Fuck.” ever so quietly. When Sirius turned back to him his smile was bright but with a hint of mischief. 

“James…” Remus said. He nodded slowly. “Watch his face for me.” James brought his hands up to Sirius’s cheeks as Remus pushed into his boyfriend. Sirius moaned, loudly. He didn’t let anything stifle him this time, safe in the knowledge that Remus had a permanent silencing charm on the whole dorm. He pushed back against Remus, grabbing blindly for anything to hold on to. 

In response, Remus reached around Sirius’s shoulders. He pulled his boyfriend against his chest. Sirius gasped and James moaned at the look on his face. Remus winked at him and started a slow torturous rhythm, quick staccato thrusts that had Sirius biting at his arm just for something to put in his mouth. Then he let Sirius fall forward. 

For just a moment he let Remus take him over. Make him feel good like he always did, put him back in his body like nothing else. Feeling the slick slide and the breathtaking stretch. Remus’s smell all around him. “Fuck.” He whined. “Yes, Moons, just like that.”

James watched in complete awe. Every movement and touch and word were purposeful. He wondered what was legilimency and what was just them. They worked together so seamlessly sometimes it was hard to imagine there was a time when they didn’t know each other. 

“Prongs.” Remus said, and when he continued staring.“James, don’t come just yet.” It took James a second to register what he’d said. Then he slid his hands under his thighs. His cock thick and leaking against his stomach, twitching at every new moan that left Sirius’s lips. Sirius smiled and wrapped his arms around James’s neck. Remus picked up speed and Sirius cried into the crook of James’s shoulder. 

“Merlin Pads,” James coed quietly. 

“So good, Moony. You’re so good to me. _So big. So perfect._ I love your cock. FUCK... _please please_.” Sirius chanted. James had the urge to taste him so he turned his head and sucked on Sirius’s neck. Remus laughed. 

“He clenches so beautifully when you do that.” He reached up to grab a handful of Sirius’s hair. “I bet it’ll be even better when he’s gagging on your cock.” Sirius nearly screamed at the onslaught of sensation. Remus pushed him right into James’s lap. The angle pushed even more obscene noises from Sirius’s mouth, hot breath ghosting over James’s cock as he rested his head on James’s thigh. Remus sped up. 

Sirius was suddenly reminded of his second favorite activity. He took James’s cock in one hand and sank down. Remus cried out and stuttered his movements. James replaced Remus’s hands in Sirius’s hair with his own. 

“Holy shit, Pads.” He pushed and pulled and with Remus nearly slapping his hips into Sirius the whole room was filled with wet sounds. This was something from James wildest dreams. Sirius trusted them with his life. He let them use him, diving deep into the feeling of being filled. 

Then James was coming, subconsciously he pushed Sirius deeper. He came with Sirius’s throat pulsing around his cock. Sirius gagged but did not tap out. Each movement pushed Remus deeper and he was so fucking close. Then Remus pulled him back to his chest. He wrapped his elbow around Sirius’s throat and bit down on his shoulder. 

That was it. “ _Merlin_.” Sirius shouted as he came harder than he ever had in his entire life. His head was spinning. He was surrounded by his best friends and their hands and their smells and he’d never felt better. Every fantasy he’d had about this paled in comparison to the real thing. Hearing James moan and Remus push him further and further. He was on fire, he was liquid, he was everything and nothing. 

He was putty in Remus’s hands. No matter, he liked a bit of overstimulation and he could feel the tell tale pulse of Remus’s cock. He was close. Remus murmured something in comprehensible and then he was coming with short thrusts. Sirius wondered how he was ever going to think straight after being _this full._ Then all brain function shut off as Remus sucked on the bite mark he had just left. Sirius cock actually twitched then. Remus pulled out, the one last stretch had Sirius groaning into Remus’s mouth. Remus maneuvered Sirius till he was laying on James’s chest. James absentmindedly began massaging his scalp, worrying away at the strain. Remus smoothed his hand over the bruises beginning to form on Sirius’s shoulder and then down his body. He hummed his approval as the hands soothed him back to himself. 

“You did so well, Padfoot.” James kissed his forehead in agreement. 

“So hot for us.”

Sirius's eyes were shining, not used to so much praise. “You’re just saying that because I sucked your brain out through your cock.” James snorted.

“Maybe. But I also think you’re hot as hell so that helps.” Sirius craned his neck to look up at him and James brought their lips together. 

Remus returned from the toilet with a washcloth. Sirius laughed at him but kept his comment to himself. Sometimes Remus just liked taking his time the muggle way. James watched him bring the damp cloth to Sirius’s forehead and wipe the sweat from their bodies. He liked taking care of his boys.

“I do.” Remus smiled warmly. “We could really do with a bigger bed, couldn’t we?” Just as he said it, his four poster grew before his eyes. A body’s length in width and an arms length at their feet. He winced. “I sure hope that was a charm on the bed and not some House Elf.”

“Let ‘em watch.” Sirius murmured into James’s chest. James moved over and Remus squeezed into the middle of them. They settled comfortably on Remus’s chest.

“Prongs,” Remus said softly. James whined, already on the verge of sleep. He turned off the lights.

Suddenly the door burst open. Peter stumbled around in the dark, the smell of firewhiskey heavy in the hair. He hiccupped and then laughed. Finally his voice rang out in the darkness. “I just had the most wild night, boys.”

Sirius snorted and Remus patted his shoulder sleepily. 

“Good for you, Wormy.” James called out, always the mother hen even when he was fucked out and sleepy. “Tell us all about it in the morning, yeah?” Sirius soft snores were pulling him off.

“You won’t even believe it.” But before long he was snoring as well. Remus listened to the love of his life and his best friends snoring away, realizing that he felt well and truly wanted. 

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that all of my smut is mostly in canon. Like you can slip remadora or jily bumping uglies just outside of frame. Except for the ones already set in aus like Professor au, the IICSYF jily, or confessional BJ. This also falls outside of my canon just because while they definitely loved each other I don’t think these repressed idiots were this cool. That being said, enjoy some wolfstarbuck.


End file.
